Love on Any Terms - Missing and Deleted Scenes
by R. Grace
Summary: Missing/deleted/extra scenes from LOATverse. Gratuitous smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Greetings, all. I wrote a few little missing/extra scenes while I was working on LOAT. While I never intended to publish them, I've decided to give 'em a go. Some (ok, probably most) are smut...this one included. _

_I wrote this early on in the writing of LOAT, before I wrote their wedding. I thought it was too gratuitous to put in the story, but...well, here you go. I've written a decent amount of smut in my day, but this one actually makes me blush. *hides in corner* _

* * *

Bed time had become a time of great anticipation for Mary. Her marriage to Matthew had insured that. Though his tragic injury had taken his ability to connect with her as husband and wife, he had still given her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams with his skilled fingers. They would lie awake, sometimes for hours, kissing and holding each other, and he would gently and deftly bring her to the edge of ecstasy with his touch. She had never dared to imagine or hope that they would still be able to share so much. As overjoyed as she was for her own sake, it still pained her that she couldn't give Matthew the pleasure he so generously gave her. So, when, about a week into their marriage, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply as they lay side by side in bed, she was glad when he decided to ask something of her.

"Mary, would you do something for me?" he asked. His warm breath smelled of brandy and chocolate.

"Anything," Mary answered, already breathless from his impassioned kisses.

"I want to watch you touch yourself...the way I touch you."

Mary inhaled sharply at his shocking request. Her face turned a most becoming shade of pink, making Matthew's blood boil with lust. His wife was the most beautiful, sensual woman he had ever known. Even in his half-dead state, he still enjoyed her charms.

"I...I've never done that before. I'm not sure I even know how."

"I'll guide you through it," Matthew reassured her as he peppered very persuasive kisses down the column of her neck.

Mary was conflicted. She wanted to please Matthew more than anything, but wasn't sure she was equal to the deed he had asked her to perform. Never before had she touched herself in such a way. It had also never occurred to her to think that Matthew, or any man, would find it enjoyable to watch a woman pleasure herself, but the excited gleam in his bright blue eyes confirmed that he found much to anticipate in the prospect.

"What do I do?" she asked, placing herself at his command.

"Take your nightgown off," Matthew ordered, then sat back to watch as every inch of her perfect skin was revealed to him in the dim lamplight.

"Exquisite," he whispered reverently as he reached out to trail his fingers teasingly along Mary's side. "Now turn and face me, so that your feet are by my head."

Nearly shaking with nervousness and arousal, Mary did as he said, keeping her knees modestly pressed together.

"Close your eyes," he continued. "Think about your body. How do you feel?"

Mary did as he bid. With her sense of sight no longer in use, her focus shifted to her sense of sound as the deep rumble of his beautiful, masculine voice washed over her. The sound sent a thrill of arousal straight to her core.

"Warm," she answered him.

"Where do you feel warm?" he asked seductively.

Feeling more than a little embarrassed, despite her rampant arousal, Mary opened her eyes to glare reproachfully at him. Matthew only grinned lecherously down at her.

"You know very well where," she retorted, averting her eyes.

"Touch yourself..._there. Please_."

Unable to resist touching her, Matthew softly trailed the back of one hand down the softness of her thigh. The slight touch made Mary tremble with longing, making it easier for her to comply with his request. Her body was throbbing with need for that blissful relief that he had been so generously gifting her with over the past week of their marriage. Poor, sweet Matthew couldn't share in the wonderful pleasure their nights together brought her. If he wanted her to do this for him, she could not possibly let him down.

With tantalizing slowness, Mary slid her right hand down her belly, stopping just when she felt the springy curls that concealed her most private area. Hearing Matthew's sharp intake of breath as she paused, Mary's gaze moved up to his face. His eyes were dark, sapphire blue, hooded with passion. Gathering her courage, she slipped her fingers lower...just..._there. _

Mary was almost surprised that her own touch could elicit the same response from her body that Matthew's did. Somehow it had never occurred to her, but it was utterly delicious. So wonderfully naughty. She looked into his handsome face and felt inspired to press up against her palm. A sob of pleasure wrenched itself from her lips as she began to rock her hips against her hand.

"That's it," Matthew rasped, utterly enchanted by the blissful look on her face as she touched herself. "Find what you like."

Remembering what Matthew had done to her, Mary began working her fingers in a circular motion over her mound, her breath speeding as the pleasure increased.

"Touch your breasts with the other hand," Matthew encouraged her.

Mary's hand stilled between her thighs. Once again, he had shocked her with his unusual notions. Why would she want to touch her own breasts? She certainly enjoyed it when he touched them, but...perhaps...

Seeing her hesitation, Matthew took her hand in his and, leaning forward, sucked her middle and pointer fingers into his mouth, wetting them. Placing the two sodden digits over one begging tip, he showed her how to touch herself. Satisfied that she would continue without his aid, Matthew sat back again, content to enjoy the erotic sight before him.

Mary was surprised by the amount of pleasure the touch of her own hands could bring her. At the same time, it was torturously inadequate. Nothing could compensate for her desire for Matthew. Nothing at all. She looked up at him again, watching the play of emotions across his face as his eyes danced over her body, darting between the hand at her apex and the hand on her breast.

"Move your fingers faster, Mary," he encouraged, his eyes fixed on her hips.

His command was difficult to follow with her knees still clenched together, protecting what modesty she retained. Seeing her predicament, Matthew grasped one of her ankles, bringing her foot to rest on his chest before nodding to encourage her to continue.

Mary blushed anew. She was completely open to his gaze now, and the feeling was strangely erotic. She could feel his eyes on her most tender area like a physical caress. Free of all restriction, her fingers began to move faster in their intimate task.

"_Yes_, Mary," Matthew whispered. "_God_, you're so beautiful!"

His hands had moved from her ankle to her leg, stroking and grasping at the soft flesh of her calf and thigh. Mary's hips jerked upwards as his touch brought about a sudden uptake in sensitivity, bringing her closer and closer to release. Gone was the modesty that had plagued her earlier attempts. Matthew was grunting and moaning softly as he watched her, and each soft sound of desire and appreciation reminded her that this was for him. She was doing this for him, and it was beautiful, and intimate, and special. She thought of her love for him and felt herself soar higher.

Seeing her on the brink of passion nearly undid Matthew. Despite his inability to feel his lower body, he felt incredibly aroused. Had he been so fortunate to enjoy such an unparalleled experience before his injury, he would have been frantically working towards his own release at that moment. As it was, he would never know the bliss of release again, but Mary would always see to it that he knew the torment of intense desire. He could almost feel the frantic pulsing of his brain as it tried desperately to signal his body to prepare to make her his. Though the signals never reached their destination, he felt the need pulse through his upper body, making him tremble. His heart raced as Mary writhed on the bed beside him, her sweet nether-lips glistening with the evidence of her pleasure.

Feeling the need to do something to contribute to her enjoyment, Matthew clasped the foot that rested on his chest in both hands, lifting it to his mouth to gently kiss her high arch. Encouraged by the increase in the volume of her gentle mewls that his touch caused, he continued to minister to her foot and ankle, kissing and caressing each delicate bone. When his hot tongue slipped between her toes, Mary was completely undone. Her body trembled and arched as she reached her peak, his name flying unbidden from her lips.

"Let me taste you, Mary," he nearly begged as he leaned awkwardly over so that he could reach her, hooking her leg over his shoulder.

Mary cried out as she felt the heat of his mouth against her, his soft hair tickling her inner thighs. The touch of his and her fingers on her had been wonderful, but this was beyond exquisite. He supported his weight on one elbow, and slid the other hand under her bottom, lifting her up towards him so that his tongue could find her.

"Oh, God, Matthew!" she cried out, both shocked and mesmerized by the sight of his golden head moving between her thighs. Needing something to hold onto, she grasped his thigh were it rested beside her. Though she knew he couldn't feel her touch, she needed the contact with him. No matter what, he was still her Matthew.

Matthew suckled her swollen nub into his mouth, causing her to cry out and tremble underneath him as he drove her over the edge for the second time, catching the sweetness of her release on his tongue. Her taste was more intoxicating than the finest vintage wine. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders as he gently feathered his lips over her, prolonging her bliss.

Suddenly, he was falling over the edge with her. He couldn't explain it. There was simply no logical explanation for it, but it was there. It wasn't release in the way he had used to experience it, but it was beautiful and blissful nonetheless. His heart swelled with love as he gazed up at his darling wife, smiling and deliciously sated. As much as he longed to fully make love to her, there was a part of him that understood how fortunate he still was. They still had _this_, and, somehow, it would be enough.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! More missing/extra scenes to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is just a really short little missing scene I did in response to a prompt on tumblr. I believe it was intended to fit in some time between the wedding and the big reveal of Mary's true feelings. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Mary made her way carefully down the dark hallway, a single candle on the tray she carried lighting her way.

It had been another rough night for Matthew. After awakening from a particularly bad nightmare, he had been nearly inconsolable. It had taken her almost an hour to calm him completely; his pitiful cries had torn at her heart. She had gathered from his intermittent ramblings that his nightmare had involved something terrible happening to her. No matter how his nightly torments troubled her, Mary couldn't help feeling gratified that she meant enough to him that the very thought of something happening to her elicited such a response. It was selfish of her, she knew, but, then, she had done a great many selfish things where Matthew was concerned.

She reached their bedroom and slipped inside, happy to see that her husband was still calm, if a bit frazzled. He immediately brightened when he espied the treat she had brought him.

"Is that chocolate cake? And strawberries?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. Just like you like it," she answered with relieved smile.

All traces of his night terror seemed to have been driven away by the sweet taste of the strawberries and chocolate cake. He dipped a plump berry in the chocolate cream and offered it to Mary. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed it to her, humming softly at the delectable taste.

"You have some... uh..."

She opened her eyes to find Matthew's fixed on her mouth, seemingly unable to complete his sentence. Suddenly, he leaned forward and caught her upper lip between his, sucking gently as his tongue wiped the remaining icing from her warm skin.

The cake and berries were soon set aside in favor of a sweeter treat. There would be no more nightmares that night.


End file.
